Erfroren
by MissySnape
Summary: Nach Lucius Tod treffen Narcissa Malfoy und Severus Snape erneut aufeinander..Könnte in späteren Kapiteln schon etwas brutaler werden ..schluck (NMSS)
1. Chap1: Ein unmissverständlicher Befehl

Mir gehört natürlich nichts-sondern alles der fantastischen JK Rowling.

**Und um der Knappheit an Narcissa/Snape Storys ein Ende zu setzen hab ich mich mal dran gemacht**

Severus Snape starrte in den Spiegel.Er wirkte blass.Der Regen prasselte bedrohlich gegen die Fenster...Er schrak auf als es klopfte..

"Herein" antwortete er schleppend.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Albus Dumbledore trat ein.

"Bist du fertig Severus"...Snape nickte.

"Severus ich weiss...trotz aller Differenzen war er dein Freund ich verstehe dass sein Tod dich belasted."

Snape verzog verächtlich sein Gesicht.

"Albus,sei bitte nicht törricht!Lucius war ein Heuchler und Mörder zugleich- der keine Reue zeigte.Zu keiner Zeit hegte ich ihm gegenüber wahre freundschaftliche Gefühle."

"Du bist mit ihm aufgewachsen Severus.Euch verbindet etwas...es gab eine Zeit vor dem Krieg."

"Verrat der im Krieg begangen wird ist kindlich im Vergleich zu dem Verrat der im Frieden begangen wird!Er verdiente den Tod und seine Familie soll den Schmerz des Verlustes erleben,wie die Familien seiner Opfer...nur doppelt und dreifach-Ende der Diskussion!Ich werde seiner Beerdigung beiwohnen,weil es der Wunsch des dunklen Lords ist,und ich verpflichtet bin meine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten.Einen weiteren Grund gibt es nicht-und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte!"

Er griff nach seinem Umhang - rauschte zur Tür hinaus und lies Albus Dumbledore allein zurück.

Es regnete in Strömen,doch das schien die kleine Gruppe von schwarz Vermumten Gestalten die sich um ein Grab im St.Louisian Friedhof reihten nicht zu stören.

Es herrschte bedrückende Stille.Snape fühlte sich unpassender denn je.Umringt von Menschen die um einen Freund oder Mitstreiter trauerten oder ihm zumindest eine letzte Ehre erwiesen stand er da und fühlte nichts als Hass.Hass gegenüber den Menschen die dort um ihn rum standen-Hass gegenüber dem Menschen der dort unter der Erde lag.

Er sah sich um...unmittelbar vor dem Grab stand der dunkle Lord persönlich ,mit einem emotionslosen Gesichtausdruck.Snape hatte auch nicht erwartet dass Voldemort Trübsal wegen einem seiner Diener blasen würde...es war mehr oder minder einfach Tradition.

Direkt dahinter stand Draco...vereinzelt liefen ihm Tränen übers Gesicht.-widerlich dachte Snape.

Dicht neben Draco stand eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang verhüllt...ein paar weiss-blonde Strähnen hatten sich unter der Kapuze vorgedrängt-Narcissa.

Snape musste eine paar schritte nach rechts gehen um ihr Gesicht zu sehen.Ihre Mimik machte der von Voldemort gehörig Konkurrenz.Ihre Wangen waren trocken und so bleich wie immer.Sie war schön wie eh und je...keine Spuren von Trauer oder Schmerz.

"Ja...selbst dafür bist du zu kalt und arrogant-Schlange!" flüsterte er zu sich selbst.

Gott wie er diese Frau verachtete.Seit jeher konnte er ihre dunkle Ader spüren.

Jedesmal wenn er bei Malfoy war hatte er das Gefühl gehabt sie würde etwas da Malfoy tot war,gefallen im Gefecht mit Remus Lupin,und er ihm keine erzwungenen Besuche mehr abstatten musste würde er Narcissa ebenfalls nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen-ein erfreulicher Gedanke.

Sie standen noch eine ganze Weile so rum, bis sich Voldemort regte und zum gehen ansetzte.Ihm wiederrum folgten alle anderen.Narcissa's und sein Blick streiften sich kurz als sie an ihm vorüber ging.Es fühlte sich an wie eine eiskalte Dusche.Anderen dieses efühl zu vermitteln beherrschte sie offenbar perfekt.

Snape blieb noch eine Weile dort stehen.Angewidert spuckte er auf das Grab und verzog geekelt sein Gesicht.

Er machte kehrt und steuerte auf das schmiedeeiserne Eingangstor zu.Ein Blitz erhellte kurz die Dunkle Kulisse,und er erkannte dass jemand vor dem Tor stand.

Er näherte sich langsam und erkannte ihn-Voldemort.

"Euer Lordschaft..." Snape wirkte offensichtlich überrascht...

"Severus...du warst noch an Malfoys Grab?Ich weiss ihr wart gut befreundet."

Snape schwieg.

"Lucius war ein Narr!Nützlich für Drecksarbeiten"

Snape blickte entsetzt auf.

"Aber...wieso...diese Bestattung..all der Aufwand?"

Voldemort lächelte..

"Ja..diese Frage stellt sich sicherlich...Aus Ehrerbietung."

Snape konnte sich wahrlich schlecht jemanden vorstellen dem Voldemort eine Ehre erweisen würde.

"Darf ich fragen für wen?"

"Für seine Frau."

"Narcissa!" platze es aus Severus hervor.

"Ganz recht...sie ist abgesehen von dir mein Freund,mein bester Mann..naja beste Frau" er lachte künstlich auf.

In Snape kochte erneut die Wut auf.Misststück.

"Wusste Lucius davon?"

"Gott gütiger Nein.Ich sagte dir doch Severus...er war ein Dummkopf."

"Ich verstehe...darf ich mich entfernen?",diese Frage war mehr rhetorischer Art.

"Nein".Snape stocke.

"Narcissa ist talentierter und intelligenter als die meisten Männer in meinem Kreise.Eine einzigartige Frau.Aber eben eine Frau.Ich sorge mich um sie.Sie ist zu wertvoll um sie zu verlieren."

"Ich verstehe."

"Nein Severus...du verstehst nicht!Lucius ist tot.Der junge Malfoy ist zu unerfahren und ein dummkopf zugleich um sie zu schützen.Severus..du bist mein bester Mann."

Snape ahnte ein Unwetter auf sich zukommen

"Auf was wollt ihr hinaus"

Voldemorts Stimme wurde kalt und nahm einen Ton an der keinen Widerwillen duldete.

"Du wirst Narcissa heiraten,Lucius Platz einnehmen und sie schützen..!Ihr werdet eure Macht und euer Wissen vereinen indem ihr Nachkommen zeugt,die an unsere Seite kämpfen werden-verstanden?"

Snape hatte sich verhört,ihm wurde fast schwindlig

"Ich soll was!" und seine Stimme kam der von Voldemort gefährlich Nahe.

"Willst du dich mir widersetzten?Severus sei kein Narr-du kennst die Konsequenzen!"

Die kannte er tatsächlich und rein praktisch gesehen wäre er auch lieber auf der Stelle gestorben als dieser Bitte oder besser diesem Befehl nachzukommen.Dennoch, er rüttelte sich wach und rief sich ins Gedächtnis dass es feige und respektlos gegenüber seinen Mitstreitern die viel größere Opfer hatten bringen müssen wäre.Der Tod wäre zu einfach.

Er blickte zu Boden und mit viel Mühe raffte er sich zu einer Antwort zusammen.

"Wie ihr wünscht euer Lordschaft. "

Voldemorts Miene wurde weicher.

"Klug Severus Klug..Du weisst du bist wie ein Sohn für mich.Und ein Vater will nicht dass sein Sohn ihn enttäuscht."

Natürlich.Severus fragte sich welcher Vater seinen Sohn vor solch eine Alternative stellen würde.

"Und was soll ich jetzt tun?Versuchen ihr Herz zu erobern oder was.Wenn es das ist was ihr wollt muss ich euch enttäuschen .Narcissa ist nicht gerade offenherzig mir gegenüber."

"Sei nicht törricht!Das hier ist keine Liebesangelegenheit.Ich werde nicht ewig leben.Du bist zu alt...ich will lediglich mein Werk gesichert wissen.."

Er wandte sich zum gehen ab..

"...ach und wenn es das Zeugen von Nachkommen ist was dir Sorgen bereitet-Narcissa ist in jeglicher Hinsicht eine perfekte Frau...das sollte selbst dir aufgefallen sein!"

Einen kurzen Augenblick später war er verschwunden und Severus blieb allein im Strömenden Regen in völliger Dunkelheit zurück.

"Na toll.Das wird super.Ich hab mal wieder das große Los gezogen." entnervt drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Okay das wars...wenn ihr wollt schreib ich ganz schnell weiter...


	2. Chap2: Aufeinandertreffen

_Okay...Mir gehört immer noch nichts sondern alles JK Rowling...naja vielleicht meine kranke phantasie ;)_

Okay..dann möchte ich noch sagen **dass ich Schussel das Rating in Chap 1 falsch gesetzt hatte-denn das ist eigentlich R..und nicht G** **FG**

Und deswegen hoff ich mal dass meinedrei tollen reviewer das jetzt immer noch lesen dürfen ;)

**Kissymouse:**Naja ich hoffe dass es interessant ist..und glaub mir..euch erwartet noch eine menge **diabolisch grins **

**Sofia7:**Danke **drück **ha ich bin schnell was! Ausserdem schreib ich grad schon an chap 3 ...ich hoffe das 2. chap gefällt dir auch !

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray** :Ja ich weiss der arme hat 's nicht leicht.Aber der gute Sev kommt mit sowas schon zurecht..ausserdem braucht er ja ne Herausforderungg

**Chapter two:**

Es war schon spät als Snape an der Tür des Direktors klopfte.Er wartete gar nicht erst eine Antwort ab und trat sofort ein.

Albus blickte überrascht über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille, als Snape hereinstürmte und offensichtlich übelgelaunt auf einem der Sessel Platz nahm.

"Gott - Severus...was ist los!"

Snape sprach mehr mit sich selbst als mit Dumbledore..

"Unmöglich...das war wieder eine Meisterleistung des Schicksals...aber natürlich man bekommt alles zurück..wieso sollte man bei mir eine Ausnahme machen...",er schrie beinahe

Dumbledores Faust knallte auf den Tisch...Snape schreckte einen Augenblick lang zurück...doch das Gesicht des alten Mannes nahm sofort wieder sanftere Züge an..

"Severus...nun sei vernünftig!Sag was geschehen ist!"

"Er will dass ich sie heirate!" er war sichtlich angewidert.

"Wer will dass du wen heiratest?"

"Voldemort..." er schüttelte den Kopf.."...er will dass ich Narcissa heirate.."

Dumbledore verlor eine Sekunde die Fassung fand jedoch schnell zu alter Form zurück...

"Er will dass du Narcissa ehelichst?Und wieso?"

"Er will dass wir einen Nachkommen zeugen.."

"Für dich?"

"für IHN!"

"Wieso gerade Narcissa...was ist mit Draco?"

"Ich kann dir sagen wieso Narcissa.Sie hat Lucius betrogen.ich wusste es diese Schlange..sie hat eine weitaus höhere Stellung genossen als Lucius...laut dem Dunklen Lord schätzt er sie neben mir am meisten...

Draco ist untalentiert...er will durch uns den perfekten Nachkommen erhalten." er schmetterte ein Glas vom Tisch.

Albus starrte die zerbrochenen Scherben am Boden an.

"Ich verstehe...wirst du es tun?"

Ungläubig sah Snape ihn an.

"Ob ich es tun werde!Eher friert die Hölle ein als dass ich diese Frau heirate...was soll dieser Quatsch überhaupt...wieso will er dass wir heiraten..wie kann ein Mann so grausam und gleichzeitig so kitschig sein.!"

"Alte Zauberer glauben dass sich nur mit der Hochzeit das magische Band vereint.Nur ein eheliches Kind kann laut altem Glaube das volle Erbe der Magie erhalten."

"Ich weiss..."

"Wenn du es nicht tust wird er dich töten."

"Eher sterbe ich als mein Blut mit dem dieser Schlange zu vereinen.."

"Viele von unseren Freunden hätten gerne dieses Opfer gebracht...doch sie mussten sterben sie hatten keine Alternativen.Du würdest dich als unsere wichtigste Person im Orden aufgeben.Die gute Seite wäre sehr geschwächt.Wenn du das mit dir vereinbaren kannst."

Snape rutschte unruhig hin und her.

"Natürlich kann ich es nicht."

"ich bin erfreut das zu hören."

"mh..."Snape wurde eine ganze Ecke noch muffiger.

"Du wirst es also tun"

"Jaha...ich WERDE es tun...hab ich doch gesagt.Zumindest werden meine Eltern stolz sein.Narcissa ist eine Partie ganz nach ihren Vorstellungen." er verdrehte die Augen.

"Na ja du hättest es schlechter erwischen können.Sie ist immerhin eine schöne Frau."Albus hatte irgendwie das Gefühl ihn beschwichtigen zu müssen.

"Ihre Schönheit nützt ihr nichts.-...ich hab hinter ihre Fassade geblickt und was es da zu Sehen gibt ist alles andere als schön!"

"Wann soll die ganze Sache über die Bühne laufen?"

"Ach keine Ahnung..ich denke so bald wie möglich." er schmollte beinahe wie ein kleines Kind.

Er setzte er neut an " aber eins sag ich dir, wenn..." er hielt aprubt inne und fasste sich schmerzerfüllt an den Arm...Das Dunkle Mal leuchtete hell im dämmernden Licht.

"Was kann er denn wollen?"...Severus biss die Zähne zusammen.

"Es scheint ihm wohl eiliger zu sein als ich dachte."Albus Dumbledore wirkte sehr besorgt.

Snape nickte...Der dunkle Lord hatte selten Geduld und nur ungern verschendete er Zeit für bereits fertig gestellte Pläne...besser früher als später!

"Du solltest keine Zeit verlieren...Jede Verzögerung erweckt Verdacht."

Snape sah Dumbledore fest in die Augen...kein Wort...

Er drehte sich um und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang davon...

Das Schloss der Riddles war seit einiger Zeit wieder belebt..doch die Gegend drumrum wirkte ausgestorbener denn je.Verlassene Häuser,keine Tiere kein Vogelgezwitscher...nur Dunkelheit.

Snape klopfte gegen die Massive Tür.Kein zeichen von Antwort...Er wollte gerade erneut klopfen,doch in diesem Augenblick wurde bereits die Türe geöffnet und ein kleiner buckliger Mann bat Severus einzutreten.

Snape blickte verächtlich auf die kleine Kreatur

"Wurmschwanz.." Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Du sahst auch schon besser aus.."

Er erhielt und besser gesagt erwartete er auch keine Antwort.Peter Pettigrew war ein armseeliges Geschöpf.

Im nachhinein bereute er es vermutlich seine Freunde verraten zu haben...den Dienst den er hier leisten musste glich diesen Verrat keinesfalls aus.

Snape kannte den Weg und rauschte dicht gefolgt von Wurmschwanz die Gänge des kühlen Schlosses entlang.

Vor einer großen Tür aus Mahagoni hielt er plötzlich an.Er klopfte und trat ein.

"Severus..." zischte die kalte Stimme Voldemorts..."...du kommst früh..."

"Zu früh?"

"Nein.Wenn du unpassend wärst hätte ich dich nicht gerufen.Und nur dich!"

Erst jetzt sah Snape dass abgesehen vom dunklen Lord ,Wurmschwanz und ihm scheinbar niemand anwesend war.

"Was wünscht ihr?"

"Wurmschwanz lass uns alleine"

"Aber Sir!"..Wurmschwanz konnte es nicht ertragen wenn er etwas verpasste.Er fühlte sich dann ausgeschlossen und seine Neugierde war krankhaft.

"Sofort!" das zischen war so berohlich dass Wurmschwanz unwillkürlich zu Zittern anfing und unter Schluchzern zur Tür hinaus robbte.Severus sah ihm nach.

"Setz dich Severus...er wird es überstehen"

Snape antwortete nicht...er nahm auf einem der schwarzen Ledersessel Platz.

Diese Vertraulichkeit zwischen ihm und dem Dunklen Lord hatte ihn einiges gekostet.Voldemort traute niemanden und er erforderte auch gelegentlich von ihm Beweise der Loyalität.Auch wenn er dafür noch nicht morden musste,seine vergangenen Taten liessen ihn erschaudern.

"Und...?"

Snape sah ihn fragend an.

"Warst du schon bei Narcissa?"

"Euer Lorschaft ich bitte euch!Wie lange ist es her dass wir ihren Mann begraben haben?Wäre etwas Diskretion nicht angebracht?Eine Art Trauerphase?" Snape war offenbar entrüstet.

"Das einzige das Narcissa unter Umständen betrauert sind die letzten 20 Jahre die sie vergeudet hat."

Snape war entsetzt wie Voldemort über Narcissa sprach...als kannte er sie besser als sonst jemand...naja was vermutlich auch stimmte.

"Ja aber Lucius.."

"Sie hat ihn nie geliebt."

"Ach?"

"Wie dem auch sei.Ich will dass du sie heute mitnimmst.In 66 Tagen wird die Hochzeit sein."

Snape hatte sich wohl verhört..

"Moment...wie ich soll sie MITNEHMEN?..Etwa auf Snape Manor?Und ihren Sohn etwa auch?Was ist mit Malfoy Manor -wieso bleiben sie nicht da."

Voldemort wurde etwas ungeduldig.

"Zunächst heisst es nicht mehr -sie- es gibt nur noch ein -euch-wir-ihr- wie auch immer..Draco hat man nach Durmstrung verfrachtet.Es ist mir völlig gleich wohin du sie mitnimmst Hauptsache es wird ihr kein Haar gekrümmt.Und Malfoy Manor wird als neuer Stützpunkt unserer Sache dienen.Eine Art Headquater...Ich kann es nicht leiden wenn die unwürdigsten Personen mein Haus betreten.Das wird ein Ende haben."

"und wieso in 66 Tagen"

"Deshalb"

"Habt ihr mit ihr darüber gesrochen?" Snape suchte krampfhaft nach einem Ausweg.

"Natürlich."

"Und...und sie hatte keine Einwände?" Snape sah seine Fälle davon schwimmen.

"Frag sie selbst" und er wies mit seiner Hand zu einer Tür zu seiner Linken..

"Was? Sie...Sie ist HIER!" jetzt war er völlig überfordert.

"Wo sollte sie sonst sein!"...Voldemorts Stimme nahm einen gelangweilten Ton an.

"Naja...vielleicht zu hause"

"Das hier ist ihr Zu Hause."-Snape gab es auf.Er würde die nächsten Stunden versuchen keine Zusammenhänge mehr zu knüpfen...denn auf eine logische Art und Weise war dies scheinbar unmöglich.

Voldemort erhob sich, und ging Richtung Ausgang.

"Geh rein sprich mit ihr.Und wenn ich wiederkomme...dann seid ihr beide hier verschwunden." Er drehte sich um ging raus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Severus atmete tief ein...Das war alles ein böser Traum...wenn er jetzt zu dieser Tür hineinging würde er sehen dass niemand dort ist...er würde aufwachen und feststellen dass er sich alles nur eingebildet hatte.Fest von diesem Gedanken entschlossen ging er zur Tür und klopfte..Keine Antwort...-ein gutes Zeichen!

Er öffnete langsam die Türe und trat ein.

Direkt vor ihm prasselte ein Feuer in einem riesigen Kamin vor dem zwei große Ohren-Sessel aus schwarzem Leder plaziert waren.Über die Lehne des rechten Sessels war ein Arm gelegt..mit einer Hand die ein Weinglas schwenkte.Die Haut war so bleich wie der Mond..nur wenige hatten solch zierliche Glieder und helle Haut.

"Ich habe dich nicht reingebeten Severus."

Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen und ging auf das Feuer zu und nahm ohne die Person im Sessel zu würdigen im zweiten Platz.

"Was soll ich sagen -Narcissa-das Leben ist ungerecht."seine Stimme trievte vor Sarkasmus.

"Findest du?" ein leichtes Lachen war aus ihrer Stimme zu vernehmen.

"Ich soll dich mitnehmen-jetzt gleich."

"Ich weiss."

"Wo ist dein Gepäck?"

"Auf Snape Manor"

"WAS!"

"Der dunkle Lord sorgt sich um alles."

"Der dunkle Lord sorgt sich um alles...-wieso beSORGT ers dir dann nicht selbst -frag ich mich...wir würden uns alle Zeit und Nerven sparen"

"Woher willst du wissen ob er das nicht tut"...ihre Stimme blieb vollkommen emotionslos,doch ein diabloisches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

"Ja vermutlich hast du recht- vermutlich fickt er dich...auch das trau ich dir zu.Können wir jetzt gehen"

"Bist du eifersüchtig?"

Snape prustete laut aus

"Glaub mir, ich bin wirklich frustriert -gute Narcissa- dass die alte Mrs Parkinson nicht ein wenig intelligenter ist und an deinerstatt hier ist.WENN es eine Person auf Erden gibt mit der ich nichts zu tun haben will...dann bist das ganz sicher du!"

"Na dann hätten wir das ja geklärt..." sie machte einen zufriedenen Eindruck.

Sie erhob sich ging elegant an ihm vorbei und blieb im Türrahmen stehen..

Sie trug ein Dunkelgrünes Kleid mit tiefem Dekoltee und ausgeschnittenem Rücken..ihr Haar war so Hell dass es fast weiss wirkte..ihre grünen Augen leuchteten vermutlich noch mehr als die von Potter.Sie war zweifelsohne schön...aber sie musste mehr wie eine Veela sein,dachte Snape-wenn man nicht aufpasste würde sie furchtbar hässlich werden und einen von hinten erdolchen.

"Auf was wartest du...können wir gehen- ich bin müde"

"Natürlich.."-Er war also nicht aus seinem traum aufgewacht...doch er hatte das Gefühl dass sich das ganze zu einem langen fiesen Albtraum entwickeln würde.

TBC

* * *


End file.
